To Prove Your Honor
by Yukaharu
Summary: Rachel Flanders left home to prove something and Shinra's SOLDIER program seems like where she has her heart set. Meeting friends and making enemies along the way, Rachel is determined to become the best and show that she is good enough. ZackOC pairing, takes place just before and slightly during Crisis Core. Title may change, as may the rating, T for now. More chapters planned.


Rain fell in heavy sheets and the wind whipped it up, making it cut at anyone caught in the storm with a painful cold. People scurried indoors as quickly as their feet would take them, desperate to get out of the harsh weather. Midgar was being drowned by this downpour and not a single sane soul really wanted to stay outside and see if the city would really up and float away.

The Shinra building stood tall at the heart of things, the tower seeming to glow like a beacon of hope amidst all the dark gloom that had settled over the place. The SOLDIER members that were off duty or in the area had all taken shelter inside, peering out through the glass panes at the world below and feeling sorry for the few poor sods that got caught in the sudden rainstorm. Even they didn't really feel like going out and braving this storm.

A small figure made its way up the steps and into the building, panting slightly and dripping wet. Strawberry-blonde hair was turned a dark mahogany and plastered to the new comer's face, partially obscuring the view from their bright brown eyes. A backpack was slung over one shoulder and a dark grey sweater had changed to black from the water and clung to the thin frame that wore it, showing off every curve of the person's features.

Walking with shaky, soggy steps, the woman made her way to the front desk. "I-I'm here to talk to R-Rufus Shinra…I'm the n-n-new recruit. R-Rachel Flanders." Her teeth chattered and she shivered, feeling for all intents and purposes like an ice cube.

The receptionist nodded. "Yes, please have a seat and someone will be along to come and get you shortly."

Rachel did as she was instructed, sitting in a chair and huddling herself into a little ball. Her bag sat on the floor next to the plastic chair and she leaned down, rummaging around in it and grabbing a hair tie. She pulled her hair into some semblance of a ponytail and sighed, shrinking back into a ball to try and conserve heat. She waited there for around half an hour before a man in a black suit with bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail came towards her.

"Yer the new girl right? That one that wants ta join SOLDIER? Come this way. The boss wants ta see ya. I'm Reno, by the way." He held out a hand and grinned down at her.

She stood and took his hand, her teeth finally having stopped chattering. "Rachel Flanders. Nice to meet you, Reno. Imma guess you're a Turk?" A smirk tugged at the edge of her lips.

The man nodded. "Yep. One of the best, if I do say so myself."

She laughed. "My brother told me about the Turks. Said they do a good job and sadly get paid better than SOLDIER." She smiled. "But my heart's still set on SOLDIER, regardless of pay. Shall we go then?" She grabbed her bag and slung it back over her shoulder, shivering and making a face as it hit her back with a cold, squelching sound. "Ugh I'll have to do laundry later…"

Reno laughed and led the way to a large office, knocking lightly on the door and calling in before entering. "Hey boss I brought the girl." He opened the door and gestured for Rachel to go in. "Good luck, kid. You'll need it. I'm rootin' for ya." He winked as she walked in and shut the door behind her.

Walking forward slowly, Rachel took in her surroundings. Picture frames, a few large tables put together in an "L" shape, and a man with blonde hair sitting at one of them. "Ah, Miss Flanders. So good to finally meet you. I have heard a great deal about you from your elder brother. Welcome to Midgar." He smiled kindly at her but she felt it was off somehow, as if it weren't quite an honest smile and more a formality than anything. She played along however, smiling back just as warmly.

"Thank you, Mister Shinra. My brother has spoken a great deal about you and your organization as well. Obviously all good, since I'm here, seeking to join up and become a part of SOLDIER as well."

Blue eyes watched her carefully. "Yes, of course. I will put you through a few tests to see if you're up to the job. If accepted, you'll start out as a footsoldier just as everyone else. You'll work your way up to Infantryman, which is technically Third Class yet not quite part of the Ranks yet and thus does no receive Mako transfusions, then to a Second Class, where you will be infused with Mako and become an official operative of SOLDIER. If you're lucky, you will progress to the very top and become a First Class, like our legendary Sephiroth that you have undoubtedly heard of, or, for an example a bit closer to home for you, like your brother."

Rachel nodded. "Yes, I heard Jason had been promoted lately. I hope to see him soon to congratulate him on that." She smiled. "So what would the first test be, sir?"

Rufus smiled, this time a slight edge to it. "You will participate in a series of fights and simulations. If you pass, you're in. You may use any means necessary to win these battles. Follow me, Miss Flanders."

Rufus stood and walked to the door, Rachel following closely behind. He led her down a hallway and through an automatic glass door, gesturing at another door like the first. "Go on ahead through there and put on the headset. I will let you know before I begin the simulation."

Doing as directed, Rachel walked into the room and put the headset on, adjusting it slightly so it was comfortable. She didn't like the idea of something covering her eyes and ears, but she knew she would get audio and visual input from the contraption soon and stayed silent about her discomfort. The ear pieces crackled to life and she heard Rufus's voice. "I'm going to start up the simulation now, Miss Flanders. Prepare yourself."

Rachel nodded and suddenly her vision was flooded with images. She was no longer in the training room, but in the middle of Midgar apparently. There were no people on the street, but she could feel that she was being watched. It didn't take long before her opponents appeared; three males on her left, two on her right, all clad in Wutai armor. She smirked and her hands went into her pockets. "Sir, to be clear, I'm allowed to use _any _means I want? So long as it gets the job done?"

Her ear pieces crackled slightly again. "Yes. You may use any means necessary to eliminate the targets and protect yourself as well. In essence, Miss Flanders, treat this as if it were a real situation."

Rachel grinned and pulled out two orbs, a deep red one in her right hand and a bright yellow in her left. She stretched her right arm out towards the Wutai soldiers near her and smirked. "Firaga!" Three large balls of fire shot forth from her right hand, exploding on contact with the targets and bringing them to their knees. "Thundaga!" Bolts of lightning shot from her left hand as she mimicked the previous motions, bringing the other two to their knees.

The five disintegrated into digital fragments and the girl tensed, her eyes rapidly searching for the next wave of opponents. Finally a flicker of movement caught her eye and she cast a single fireball in that direction. Another Wutai warrior emerged, charging straight at her with its gun-spear. She smirked and held her hand out towards them. "Firaga." Multiple balls of fire raced towards the target, engulfing them in a large explosion. When the flames died down, the target was already nearly dissolved back into data.

This continued for a while longer, targets appearing, Materia being shot at them, them dissolving, Rachel smirking. Finally the ear pieces crackled to life again. "Very good, Miss Flanders. I will be ending the simulations now." Her vision flickered to black and she removed the headset, sighing in relief. It was a disorienting sensation.

Rufus studied her as she removed the device and walked in a small, slow circle, taking her surroundings back in again. "She's got good aim and a natural talent for Magic. A sharp intuition and good reflexes. We can make use of her." Nodding to himself, he smiled at her as she walked out of the room and stood before him.

"Rachel Flanders, welcome to Shinra and to SOLDIER. I look forward to seeing you grow and progress. Don't let me down."

The girl grinned at him, saluting him sharply. "Thank you, sir. I greatly appreciate the opportunity."

Rufus smiled and clapped her on the shoulder. "I'll have someone come around in a bit to collect you and give you a small tour. They will also show you where you can rest your head and place your belongings. You will also be fitted for a uniform tonight. Someone will come to the barracks to retrieve you for that after you're settled in."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you, sir!" She beamed at him and headed back to the meeting room, sitting in a chair and ultimately dozing off while she waited for the person to come for her. She wasn't sure how long she was out for, but eventually, she was woken by someone gently shaking her shoulder and telling her to wake up. Her eyes cracked open and she blinked, rubbing at her eyes and trying to adjust them to the lighting. "Nnn…what iiiiis it?"

"Time to get up, Miss Flanders. I'm here to show you around and take you to the barracks." The voice was a soft baritone and Rachel blinked a bit more until the man came into focus. Her eyes widened a bit when she realized just who was standing before her.

"Um, Rachel is fine. No need for the Miss bit of it and all that."

The man laughed. "Very well then. Rachel, I am Angeal Hewley. You may call me Angeal, seeing as we are forgoing formality here. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I look forward to working with you greatly." He held out a hand and Rachel took it, shaking it slightly.

"You too. I look forward to the day when I can go on a mission with you." She grinned cheekily at him, feeling fairly confident in herself. After all, she had dusted every single target in those simulations effortlessly. Why _shouldn't _she be confident?

Angeal laughed. "You're mighty confident, Rachel. I like that in a new recruit, but that can also be dangerous if you become too confident. Come, I'll give you a tour." He led the way down a series of halls, pointing out all the different rooms and facilities that resided within the building as well as answering any and all of the questions she would come up with.

"And here we have the barracks. Your bed is the one right over here." Walking over to the far side of the room, Angeal gestured at a bottom bunk. "You may put your belongings in this dresser here. The showers are down the hall and through a door on the right. Impossible to miss as they are fairly well labeled. They _are_ coed, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. If anything does bother you, be it a simple question or some sort of incident, don't hesitate to come find me. I will help you while you get adjusted to things here. Are there any more questions, Rachel?"

The girl shook her head. "Nah, thanks though. I think I got it all."

Angeal smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "You are free to relax. Someone will come here to get you to fit you for your uniform in a while. You shouldn't have to wait too terribly long. I'll be out in the training hall if you need me for anything, Rachel." He headed to the door, turning just long enough to smile at her. "Welcome to SOLDIER, Rachel. I wish you the best of luck here." And with that, he was out the door.

Rachel sighed and crawled onto her bunk, relaxing slightly. It was a lot to take in but she was determined to see this through. If Jason could do this, so could she. It had already been a few years since Jason had joined up so she needed to work hard and fast to catch up to her older brother. She nodded and smiled to herself. She'd make Second in two years, she decided. Less than, if she could. Curling into a ball, she closed her eyes and decided to nap before she had to get fitted. She would need all the rest she could get.


End file.
